¡Corre!
by pasivagresiva
Summary: [Inktober 2017, día once - Run / ¡Corre!] Crecer no siempre es sinónimo de aburrirse y apagarse poco a poco. Nishinoya lo tiene muy claro, y pretende que Asahi le de una probadita a lo que es divertirse con cosas simples.


**XI. Run / ¡Corre! (AsaNoya)**

* * *

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que Yū y Asahi decidieron volver al equipo de vóleibol. Las aguas se habían calmado. El equipo tenía nuevos miembros provenientes de primer año y las antiguas rencillas parecían haber quedado saldadas. Y aunque los nuevos parecían ser expertos enfrascándose en discusiones hasta por el más mínimo detalle en el que pudieran mostrarse superiores al resto, eran buenos chicos.

Anteriormente, Nishinoya se había hecho la costumbre de caminar de regreso a casa junto a Ryū y los de segundo año. Pero desde que él y Azumane volvieron a hablarse, a veces también retornaban a sus hogares en compañía del otro. Sobre todos los martes y miércoles, que eran los días en que el mayor de ambos debía cursar una clase de reforzamiento por obligación. Sus padres y maestros así lo habían decidido, y aunque el joven no lo hallaba necesario, en consideración de que no pretendía entrar a la universidad, se tuvo que resignar a aquello. No era una persona a la que le gustara discutir, mucho menos con su familia, con quienes solía tener uno que otro encontrón semanal por su falta de ambiciones en la vida. Por esta razón es que aceptó dicha imposición, sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

Por supuesto, el capitán y vice capitán de Karasuno le reprendieron al respecto, aludiendo a lo mucho que solía dejarse pisotear por otros. Pero Asahi no lo veía de esta forma. Es más, pensaba en lo mucho que se iba a librar de todo quien intentara controlar su vida una vez saliera de la escuela. Encontraría un empleo y ahorraría lo suficiente para ir a vivirse solo. No le debería nada a nadie, y podría estar en paz consigo mismo. De una vez por todas.

Ese día, era uno de esos miércoles que debía quedarse para practicar ejercicios de matemáticas. Tedioso, pero no tan terrible cuando el chico de cabello largo miraba por la ventana del salón de clases, y veía los tímidos rayos de sol de otoño. Cohibidos entre el arrebol del cielo y los cúmulos blancos que decoraban este último. Esa hora del día siempre le daba calma. Y por mucho que tuviera que pasar gran parte de las preliminares de la hora mágica sentado en su pupitre encontrand Y, quería pensar que pronto estaría bajo ese cielo rosado una vez saliera.

En las escaleras junto al salón de la sección 3 del tercer año, Nishinoya se despedía de sus compañeros de generación. Le habían ofrecido que los acompañara al almacén por unos bollos de carne y gaseosas. Pero el chico del mechón rubio prefirió quedarse esperando, acompañado de su teléfono celular y audífonos turquesa. Estos últimos, habían sido un regalo de cumpleaños de Tanaka, quien dijo que el color era tan radiactivo como él y que, además, les recordaba a esas paletas de helado que tanto disfrutaba.

El salón se abrió a eso de las seis de la tarde. Asahi no dejaba de sorprenderse cada vez que encontraba a Yū esperando en las escaleras o el pasillo. Por mucho que el otro estudiante llevara un par de meses con la costumbre de caminar con él a casa, jamás lo daba por sentado. Siempre estaba ese punzante temor de que Nishinoya se aburriera de su constante actitud derrotista y hasta pasiva en lo que concernía a sí mismo. A menudo se encontraba pensando en que sólo opacaba el brillo de su amigo, quien era tan, pero tan distinto a él. Tenía su brillo propio, y, más importante aún, ambiciones en la vida.

Pero Yū estaba ahí. Poniéndose de pie y guardando sus audífonos tan pronto vio la puerta de la sala del castaño abrirse. Con su sonrisa brillante, sus mejillas en alto y una mirada tan segura, que Asahi sabía que tenía confianza de sobra para donarle un poco a cada desamparado joven con crisis académica, existencial y/o familiar. Le gustaba mucho eso de él. No era necesario pedirle apoyo, él sólo ofrecía una palabra de aliento, una palmada en la espalda o un pulgar hacia arriba y con eso era suficiente para creer, sentir, que todo estaría bien. Al menos, a Azumane le funcionaba.

— Nishinoya, ¿llevas mucho acá?

Pregunta como si no supiera que estaría ahí, piensa el de segundo. Como si no fuera suficientemente evidente que ya es parte de su rutina esperarlo ciertos días de la semana. Una muy agradable parte de dicha rutina.

— Lo suficiente como para que mi trasero se haya congelado en las escaleras —mencionó con una risa pícara, llevándose una mano a cada glúteo.

Asahi responde primero con una risa, siguiéndole el ritmo. Pero luego vuelve a ser él mismo, desviando la vista y luciendo un tanto apenado.

— Lo siento... Nos ha aumentado el número de problemas desde la última...

— ¡No pidas disculpas por algo así! —alzó el mentón y su voz sonó fastidiada, o así lo percibió el más alto.

Lo más estúpido habría sido volver a pedir perdón al respecto. Pero, aun así, Asahi lo piensa, y tiene que tragarse la frase con dificultad. Como quien se atora con una espina de pescado.

Nishinoya sabía mejor que nadie que Azumane no era el mejor proponiendo temas de conversación. Cada vez que caminaban uno al lado del otro, el del mechón rubio se esmeraba en no permitir que la charla muriera. A menos que hubieran llegado a la casa de alguno de los dos. Si no, Yū podía hablar de comida y de cómo su abuelo la prefería. De perros y lo graciosos que podían llegar a ser. De Kiyoko, y lo hermosas que eran las chicas de cabello oscuro. Y a veces también del futuro, y lo que quería hacer de él.

El joven de la barba le seguía la corriente. Ciertos temas le hacían querer desviar la vista y no opinar al respecto, como, por ejemplo, las chicas. La apariencia física de Asahi, solía intimidar a sus compañeras de generación, y para qué hablar de las de primero y segundo. Las únicas que no parecían afectadas por aquello eran las mánagers de Karasuno. Pero, por otro lado, le gustaba que Yū le mantuviera al tanto de los videos que había visto en internet durante los últimos días. Él no era tan fanático de las redes sociales. Sólo las usaba para mantener el contacto con sus compañeros, por lo que el de segundo se encargaba de darle una especie de resumen sobre el maravilloso mundo del internet.

Iban pasando por uno de los vecindarios, casi a mitad de camino. Nishinoya había cogido una vara unos metros atrás para explicarle a Asahi de mejor manera un truco que vio hacer a un perro shiba en un video. Desde entonces que no la había soltado, y ahora la estaba deslizando por las rejas de la población que atravesaban. El brazo del líbero subía y bajaba sin quitar la vara de los delgados cilindros de metal, como si se tratara de una escala en un metalófono. Asahi se encontraba nervioso. Había volteado varias veces para comprobar que ningún vecino asomara de su casa para reprenderlo a él y al más bajo.

— No hagas eso —sus palabras parecían una súplica, más que una orden.

— ¿Qué cosa? —continuó moviendo la vara sobre la reja, esta vez, de izquierda a derecha.

— Eso mismo —se acercó más al de segundo, intentando arrebatarle el trozo de madera, sin éxito. Nishinoya era demasiado ágil, y Azumane tampoco quería usar demasiada fuerza— En cualquier momento, saldrá el dueño de alguna de las casas que estás molestando y me culparán a mí.

— ¿A ti, y por qué?

La curiosidad hizo que el chico del mechón teñido cesara su incansable solo de percusión, y mirara al mayor a los ojos. Este último, rehuyó de aquella mirada inquisidora, arrepintiéndose de haber hecho ese último comentario.

— ...Por nada —aceleró un poco más su andar, dejando al líbero confundido y a unos pasos detrás suyo.

Por su puesto, Yū no iba a quedarse tranquilo hasta descubrir qué era lo que el as de Karasuno intentaba ocultarle. Razón por la cual no tardó demasiado en alcanzarlo para demandar una explicación.

— Vamos, dímelo —sonrió y arrojó la vara tras de sí. Una cosa menos por la cual Asahi debía preocuparse.

— Fue una tontería, no tiene importancia —la expresión de Yū lo contagió, haciéndolo sonreír de vuelta. Más por nerviosismo que por emoción de revelar sus pensamientos.

— ¡Anda! ¿Por qué ellos se molestarían contigo si soy yo el que está jodiendo y haciendo ruido en la entrada de sus casas?

Asahi suspiró con pesadez y detuvo su andar por unos momentos.

— Porque te verán como mi hermano menor, y yo seré el adulto responsable que permite que hagas travesuras en sus hogares.

Retomó el paso, dejando a un confundido Nishinoya detrás suyo. Le tomó unos segundos comprender, y, sobre todo, estar de acuerdo en lo que su amigo y compañero de equipo se refería. La diferencia de apariencias, y, aún más, estatura, era un factor que estuvo desde un principio entre ambos. Mas, nunca fue motivo de burla de parte del as de Karasuno, hacia el líbero. De vez en cuando, Yū se sumaba a los comentarios que hacían otros compañeros de equipo, en cuanto al parecido de Asahi con Jesús. Otros bromeaban mencionando que también tenía apariencia de delincuente, pero Nishinoya pasaba de esas tonterías. En primer lugar, porque sabía que Azumane era lo más distinto a un antisocial, y cualquiera que lo conociera lo suficiente, estaría de acuerdo en ello. Y, en segundo lugar, sabía de sobra lo mucho que esos comentarios afectaban al mayor. No importaba lo mucho que este tratara de fingir una sonrisa frente a los demás para restar importancia al asunto –lo mismo cuando las chicas de primer y segundo año cuchicheaban sobre lo "aterrador" que el de barba lucía–, Nishinoya podía observar en sus ojos y silencio posterior, cómo aquello le afectaba.

Para el líbero, Asahi era un compañero y amigo más. Tal vez, también, una de las personas más nobles que conocía. Sabía que el wing spiker era incapaz de matar a una mosca sin pedirle disculpas unas diez veces a su cadáver y luego pensar en la familia de la misma. Pero no podía obviar que para los demás, lucían como hermanos. No era tan terrible, después de todo. Podrían haber creído que Asahi era su padre, y aquello habría sido un verdadero golpe en el orgullo no del chico de cabello largo, sino en el suyo.

— Pues estás haciendo un pésimo trabajo controlándome entonces, hermano mayor —hizo énfasis en lo último, de forma juguetona.

— No me llames así. Me haces sentir más viejo de lo que soy...

— Me llevas sólo un año —se colocó a un lado del de tercero para caminar a su ritmo— Pero a veces suenas como si tuvieras cinco ¡No! ¡Diez años más! —elevó su dedo índice, dándole énfasis a lo que decía.

Las palabras de Nishinoya, hicieron que Asahi lo mirara ofendido. Era normal que le echaran unos años extra, sobre todo por su apariencia, ¿pero que su personalidad, combinada a lo anterior, sumaran una década a su persona? ¿Era en serio?

Apretó la mano en la correa de su bolso, mientras fruncía los labios. Yū no decía ese tipo de cosas con mala intención. De hecho, era de los pocos que se mantenía al margen de muchas de las bromas "inofensivas" que otros de sus compañeros de preparatoria sí hacía. No es como si el chico del mechón rubio nunca hiciera comentarios en aquel tono, pero sabía cómo hacerlo. Sabía qué decir para que funcionaran como una especie de puntapié para que Asahi cambiara su actitud o tomara cartas en algún asunto que estaba evitando enfrentar y resolver.

— Bien, ¿y cómo tendría que ser para lucir de mi misma edad? —se detuvo afuera de una residencia cuyo muro se encontraba cubierto de enredaderas y plantas que escapaban hacia el exterior— O, al menos, no verme como un adulto ad-portas de los treinta años.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en los labios del de segundo año. A Azumane no le dio buena espina, pues cada vez que Nishinoya respondía ensañando sus dientes, en vez de verbalmente, sabía que debía prepararse a una de sus locas ideas.

Con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, se acercó a la entrada de aquella casa junto a la que se detuvieron. Daba grandes zancadas, las cuales le daban un aspecto caricaturesco dada su altura. Asahi, curioso y algo atemorizado por lo que su amigo estuviera a punto de hacer, se acercó a Yū.

— Oye, Nishinoya —el mencionado se volteó por unos segundos para mover sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo— ¿Qué vas a...?

Pero antes de que el as de Karasuno pudiera finalizar la frase, el líbero estiró su brazo hacia el timbre ubicado a un costado de la puerta. Asahi lo vio casi en cámara lenta, sintiendo como sus manos se le enfriaban por el sudor y su corazón aceleraba, como si se encontrara en un partido de voleibol. El sonido electrónico de dos notas, una más alta que la otra, retumbó en sus oídos. Nishinoya lo miró a los ojos y le tomó del brazo.

— ¡ASAHI-SAN, ¡CORRE!

No hubo tiempo para titubeos. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Asahi tuvo que actuar por impulso. Se dejó llevar por la primera cuadra, antes de que Yū doblara en un pasaje del vecindario, escabulléndose como un pequeño ratón en un laberinto.

Los pies del de tercero se sentían más livianos que de costumbre y podía sentir la adrenalina apoderándose de su cuerpo. La sensación de miedo; el frío acumulándose igual que una tormenta de nieve en su cabeza; la respiración en su garganta, obstruida, estrecha, como si alguien dispusiera una red en ella; finalmente, el calor en sus mejillas, una vez se reencontró con el de segundo.

Dobló su cuerpo para poder recuperar el aliento que le arrebató su inesperada carrera. Ni siquiera se enteró de si el dueño de le residencia había salido ante el llamado o no. Mucho menos Nishinoya, quien le esperaba apoyando los hombros en un muro, de brazos cruzados. Lucía tan divertido y confiado como siempre. Mientras que Asahi, parecía que acababa de correr tras el último bus, y lo había perdido.

— ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? —el tono de su voz salió con una pequeña desafinación, a causa de la exaltación.

— Tú preguntaste qué tenías que hacer para no lucir tan viejo.

La confianza y tranquilidad del chico, realmente eran abrumadoras. Casi ofensiva, pensaba Azumane, con un par de hebras de cabello pegadas en su frente por el sudor.

— Podrías haberme dado opciones ¡Propuestas, tal vez! No haberme obligado a ser parte de tu vandalismo —se enderezó por fin y miró al líbero con desaprobación.

— ¿Vandalismo? ¡Sólo tocamos...!

— ¡EH, EH! ¡No me metas a mí en esto! —se acercó haciendo un gesto de silencio con el índice— Tú tocaste el timbre y me arrastraste contigo.

— Acciones, Asahi-san.

— ¿Qué?

El de tercero parecía no entender el punto de Nishinoya. Este último, desenlazó sus anteriormente brazos cruzados y suspiró.

— Necesitas actuar más y pensar menos —concluyó mirándolo una vez más a los ojos, dándole a entender que iba en serio— No te digo que hagas algo demasiado arriesgado como beber y conducir. Sólo hacer una travesura, o algo que te cause risas y esa sensación de cosquilleo en tu estómago. Dime, ¿no lo sientes ahora?

El aludido se quedó mudo por unos instantes, pero trató de fijarse en lo que Yū le indicó. Ya no tenía la sensación de agobio, ansiedad y deseos de desaparecer que en un principio sí sintió cuando empezó a correr. Nadie los había visto, y ahora que lo pensaba con más calma, no le habían hecho un enorme daño a la persona en el interior de la casa. A menos que se tratara de un anciano con problemas de movilidad que encima, vive solo. Pero, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que así hubiera sido?

Punto para Azumane Asahi, quien ya estaba dejando de pensar de más.

— Bueno... Sí, la verdad es que no es tan malo como parecía en un principio —su mano acariciaba los cabellos que su moño no había alcanzado a recoger del todo. Nishinoya entonces le miró con emoción, a la espera de que respondiera su pregunta— Fue divertido —admitió, siendo derrotado por la expresión de su amigo— Pero no sé si será igual si lo hiciera yo.

— Eso es a lo que yo llamo: desarrollo del personaje —fingió que una lágrima escapaba de su ojo derecho, quitándola imaginariamente con su dedo.

— No es para tanto...

— Sí lo es ¡Has considerado hasta la posibilidad de hacerlo!

Iba a protestar, pero sólo hubiese balbuceado unas cuantas palabras por tratar de contrariar al líbero. Pero este tenía razón. Aunque sintiera temor de no poder manejar la situación, o incluso, atreverse a hacerlo como Yū sí podía, lo pensó.

— No estoy seguro... —acomodó su bolso y el cuello de su camisa— Quizás sólo deberíamos caminar a casa y ya.

Le dio la espalda a su compañero de equipo para que le siguiera. Claramente, Yū no iba a rendirse tan fácil. Presionó otro timbre, de distinto sonido y corrió delante del de tercero, dejándolo, una vez más, sin más opción que seguirle ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tanta energía después de un largo día de clases? Aquel día no hubo entrenamiento, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo más probable era que hubiese practicado en los recreos y el almuerzo. Además, fue testigo una vez más de lo rápido que era el chico de segundo. Desapareció en cuestión de milisegundos. Cuando se lo proponía, realmente, era un relámpago de luz que cruzaba toda la ciudad.

— ¡Otra vez! —gritó el de barba tras Nishinoya, quien reía aún más fuerte a la lejanía.

Aquella ocasión, ambos terminaron igual de cansados y risueños. Tan pronto como el timbre sonó, un par de perros dentro del mismo hogar comenzaron a ladrar. Luego fueron tres; luego cinco; luego toda la calle. Preocupados de que algún vecino curioso fuera a investigar sobre la causa de los ladridos, volvieron a alejarse aún más en aquel laberinto de avenidas y callejones. Se sentaron en el suelo, apoyando ambos su espalda en un muro.

Mientras Azumane recuperaba el aliento y sacaba una botella de su bolso para hidratar su reseca garganta, Yū lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Veo que lo estás disfrutando, eh.

El de barba hizo la botella hacia un lado y lo miró con recelo. Nishinoya estiró su mano a la espera de que Asahi compartiera con él también. Por supuesto, no le negó aquella petición.

— Lo de los perros no me ha gustado mucho, pero de no ser por eso... —suspiró, viendo por el rabillo del ojo al de segundo mirándolo, sin dejar de beber agua— Vale, sí estuvo divertido.

El líbero le devolvió su botella y guardó silencio, sin dejar de lucir satisfecho. Azumane no comprendía el motivo de tanto agrado dibujado en el rostro del más bajo ¿Sería, quizás, porque se había salido con la suya, una vez más? Eso no era ninguna novedad, pero bien sabía lo mucho que Yū disfrutaba cada vez que ocurría. Aun cuando el de tercero consideraba que no era precisamente la persona más difícil de sobornar, no le quitaría mérito a la hazaña del chico. Mucho menos cuando a este le generaba tanta dicha.

Se estaban volviendo a poner de pie cuando el teléfono de Nishinoya comenzó a hacer ruido. El líbero observó la pantalla, encontrándose con que era una llamada de su madre. Asahi se mantuvo en silencio mientras el chico contestaba. Tal parecía que la mujer le había encargado pasar a la tienda por unos cuantos abarrotes. El del mechón rubio se movía mientras hablaba por teléfono. Esto hizo sonreír al mayor, y reír para sus adentros. Que no pudiera mantenerse quieto siquiera durante una breve llamada telefónica, era un fiel reflejo de su personalidad.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. El de segundo año aún no se despedía de su madre, pero ya habían quedado de acuerdo en qué cosas Yū debía comprar. Aprovechando la concentración que este tenía en sus errantes vueltas en círculos mientras ocultaba su mano desocupada en el bolsillo de su pantalón, Asahi tocó el timbre de la casa más cercana que tenían. Nishinoya se volteó por instinto y se lo encontró levantando una ceja, antes de ponerse a correr delante suyo.

— Te llamo cuando tenga todo, _ma'_ —cortó y se echó a perseguir a su amigo.

Asahi podía sentir el cosquilleo en su estómago, las risas aflorando desde lo más profundo de su ser mientras sus piernas se movían con velocidad. El viento le acariciaba las mejillas, la frente y sus cabellos en un moño a medio desarmar. Y, más importante que todo, llegó a él la alegría de sentirse como un joven una vez más. Porque aún lo era. Y lo sería por varios años más. Siempre y cuando tuviera a ese pequeño relámpago hecho humano que le incitaba a hacer todo lo que, por su cuenta, no se atrevía.


End file.
